1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drum that is capable of applying uniform tension to a membrane member constituting a striking surface.
2. Description of Related Art
A drum of this type is found in the following Patent Literature 1, for example. In the drum, a member (bead 18) having a U-shaped cross-section is connected with end portions of a membrane member (skin 17). Then, the U-shaped member is disposed on a drum shell side surface and a tension ring (clamp ring 22) is tightened, so as to push the U-shaped member below a striking surface. Here, including the tension ring, a mechanism that pushes the U-shaped member downward through a tightening of the tension ring is made of stainless steel or the like.
The inventors have established that, for the aforementioned drum, it is difficult to apply uniform tension to the membrane member that constitutes the striking surface.